


Fairy Tale

by Nightmare_executioner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_executioner/pseuds/Nightmare_executioner





	Fairy Tale

Every time, when Thor landed on earth with this beautiful colorful light of the rainbow bridge and his powerful hammer landing on the ground, he left over those incredible complicated patterns on the floor which Tony hated the most. Those patterns were destroying his beloved Stark Tower and Tony always yelled at the God of Thunder that he should travel like normal people. But Thor just grinned from ear to ear, ignored what Tony had said and dragged him into a bear hug and said how joyful he was to see Tony, the mighty, fearless warrior, again. 

After that exuberant greeting, Thor marched into the Tower to meet all his other friends and Tony was left behind with the destroyed stones plates he had to renew. And every time, when Thor was visiting the Avengers in the Stark Tower, Pepper came out to a frustrated looking Tony who ran his hand over his face, she placed one of her small hands on his shoulder and told him everything would be okay again and in the next sentence she promised to call the craftsmen for new plates. 

***

This time it would be the same, and at the same time, much much worse. The sky darkened on an actually beautiful summer day. Dark, thick and heavy clouds were spreading fast over the clear, bright and blue sky over New York. Tony leaned over his work as he tried to build another, even better Iron Man suit and thought Dum-E would be too stupid to regular the light right as it became darker and darker around him. 

“I swear to god, Dum-E. Get your shit together and turn on the light again or I turn you into a toaster. Why are you dimming the light now where I construct this tiny, complicated element for the new suit?” Tony mumbled angry and squinted his eyes to see anything of his work. 

“Beep Beeeep?” was the only desperate sound Dum-E was making, tilted his mechanic gripper arm as if it would be a head and it sounded indeed like a question. 

“Boss, this times it’s not Dum-E’s fault. Thor is arriving on earth and he is not alone this time.” Friday said with her calm, female voice and Tony let the small instrument fall on the table, his eyes were wide open in shock and he took slowly the magnifiers glasses from his nose to raise his head. 

“No… not again…” Tony breathed and his face got pale by the thought of his again destroyed stone plates. The sky darkened even more and a few lightnings were illuminating his lab with their bright light. Tony closed his eyes slowly in the second he could feel the impact on the outdoor platform caused by the arrival of the God of Thunder which shook the whole walls of the entire building. 

**

Ten minutes later, Tony was walking into the living room but Thor was already inside and was greeted by everyone. Right now, Thor was putting Pepper into a bone crushing hug which let her giggling like a schoolgirl. Tony shook his head about the scene with a smile plastered on his lips because he knew which kind of effect this God had on the female population of the earth. 

Tony’s smile faltered as he noticed the other man standing a few steps behind Thor. He was tall, raven-haired, dressed in black and green leather.

Loki

The incident with Loki in New York wasn’t forgotten, sure, but the waves were calmer. But that didn’t mean that Loki would be a welcomed visitor in the Stark Tower and it was Tony’s own, silent declared mission to let the God of Mischief feel it that he wasn’t welcomed. 

Natasha was the first one who noticed Tony staying far away from everyone else and she walked over to him. 

“Come on, Stark. Don’t chicken out!” she said with her typical grin and dragged Tony behind her to the group.

“I’m not chicken out. But what is he doing here?” Tony said as he reached Thor and his other teammates and pointed at Loki who was just looking at him with his signature smug smile as if he wouldn’t be able to look just in another way than that. Thor stepped closer to Tony and outstretched his hand towards the billionaire.

“He is here as a friend like I am here as a friend of you and the others. He is always accompanied by me, I watch over him Argues-eyed. And I promise you, nothing bad will happen this time.” Thor said solemnly like a warrior who pledged his troth towards Odin. 

“N-nothing bad? I thought that is everything Loki can do? Something bad?”

“Tony it’s enough.” Pepper said calming and linked her arm with Tony’s who looked down at her and huffed defeated out. He couldn’t be mad when she was around. 

“Loki had brought us gifts. Come on, free things. Aren’t that things billionaires like the most? Things they don’t have to pay for?” Natasha said and linked her arm with the other of Tony. Tony looked back and forth between the two redheaded women and let his head defeated hanging. 

Loki stepped slowly forward, still grinning, but with his hands high in surrender. 

“I am not here to cause any trouble. I just have some gifts for you to show my deep respect for you all.” Loki said and Tony eyed him. He looked around and could see that everyone else, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Wanda and even Vision, was suspicious looking, too. The sight of his teammates, and the same reaction of them, calmed him and he nodded.

Loki had brought three gifts and they couldn’t be more different. Tony and the others followed Thor and Loki out to the platform and Tony cringed by the sight of his again destroyed floor. 

“Here, this sword it for you. One of the mightiest warrior I have ever seen deserves a weapon which fits to him.” Loki said and handed, a surprised looking and speechless, Tony a wrapped up sword. Tony removed the rough cloth and was holding a long, silver blade in his hand with a beautiful detailed handle. On the black handle were silver patterns enwrought and were sparkling in the light of the sun. The patterns were delicately but at the same time masculine and Tony was speechless about this beautiful, doubled-edged masterpiece in his hands. 

“Wow, I never saw such an incredible work. Tony, say thank you.” Pepper said next to him and nudged him with her elbow in the side. Tony gritted his teeth and struggled with himself to get the words out. 

“Thank you.” Tony whispered and Loki nodded as a response with an arrogant smirk and Tony rolled with his eyes. That was something Loki liked to see: the midgardian had to thank him. Sometimes that was better than to see them kneeling… 

As Loki was pleased with Tony’s reaction, he took the next gift and handed it over to Steve who was surprised like Tony was it just moments before. 

“This shield is for you, the warrior who is always fighting without weapons.” Loki said and handed Steve an emblem-like formed piece of metal. Everyone encircled Steve to look at the shield in the hands of the supersoldier. 

The shield was made of silver and gold, the surface was polished that it mirrored the face of Steve and everyone else around him and the golden inlaid work was impressive and very detailed. It showed a beautiful kingdom with high buildings. 

Loki noticed the impressed looks of everyone and he stepped closer to the group.

“This is a portraiture of Asgard, our home.” Loki said softly with a huge smile and everyone could see that this, in front of them, was the one Loki he was before the whole New York affair. 

Steve thanked him breathless like Tony formerly and Loki was pleased to see this huge, broad supersoldier such thankful. 

Loki walked over to the last gift and grabbed the cloth, but before he pulled it from the item, he looked at every single woman in front of him. 

“The last gift I have is for all the fighting ladies and for those who are caring for their warriors with her full hearts.” Loki said slowly and solemnly as he pulled the cloth from the huge item. 

The cloth fell to the ground and revealed a huge, broad, head-high mirror with beautiful intricate designs and patterns on its ivory frame. The glass was sparkling in the sun but it seemed that it wasn’t typical glass, it looked more as if the mirror could have different shades of colors and changed them how the light was falling on it. There were faint green, blue, purple and yellow colors and sometimes a mixture of all of them. 

Everyone walked closer to the mirror and looked at it in awe. No one said something and the only sound came from the small birds which were flying around the mirror as if it would be something magical. 

“Wow it’s… Loki this is beautiful. But why does the mirror change the color of the glass?” Natasha asked and the others were just nodding as approval and were looking at Loki. 

“That is something special. It’s nothing dangerous that the mirror changes the color. That the glass changes its color it’s seemingly caused by the earth’s atmosphere. This mirror comes from Alfheim, the land of the light elves. I got the mirror as a paying because … let me say, I had helped them with a problem once. But I think this mirror deserves a better place.” Loki closed his speech and waited for the reactions. 

After a short moment of silence, all women were talking across each other as they considered where this mirror should be placed the best. Tony watched the women amused but his smile faltered as he realized that this mirror should be placed in his Stark Tower. 

“I think it should be into the bathroom.” Natasha said. 

“No, it’s too big and I think everyone who visits this tower should see this beautiful masterpiece.” Pepper said and Tony stepped forward.

“No, ladies…” he started but got stopped of Wanda’s hand.

“What about this place? We could unhang this painting.” Wanda said as she ran back into the living room to point on a wall. 

“No! Not that place. That it’s a Pollock!” Tony said and ran after her. 

“What about this place?” Sharon said and pointed at a wall near the elevator in the hallway. All women ran over and they looked at the place. After a few minutes, they were nodding unison and in agreement. 

“Tony, bring the mirror over here. We have found a place.” Pepper said and Tony gave up. 

Twenty minutes later was the mirror hanging in the hallway, the women were pleased and Tony shook defeated his head. He was still the meaning that the mirror wasn’t the right thing for the Stark Tower. Sure, even Tony saw how beautiful the mirror was, but it seemed to be misplaced caused by the design. It didn’t fit well with the rest of the furniture. 

***

Thor and Loki had left the Stark Tower again as the mirror had its place and everything was normal again. Tony got back to work and finished his work on his Iron Man suit. 

Everything was like it should be again… 

***

Three days after Thor and Loki had left the Stark Tower, Tony walked, with a tabled in his hands and deep in his thoughts, into the living room in the moment where Sam slammed the door of the fridge shut with much force. 

“Alright, spit it out? Who of you had drank my orange juice?” he screamed through the kitchen and the living room and everyone was staring at him with wide shocked eyes. All of his teammates denied his question. Seemingly, no one wanted to say the truth and Tony just shrugged before he walked further through the tower. The food stealing was something that happened all the time in this tower. 

**

The next day, after the orange juice incident, Natasha was storming into the living room and pointed with one of her slender fingers at Wanda who looked surprised up from her magazine. 

“How many times did I have told you, you should ask me when you take something of my things?” the redhead said slightly annoyed. 

“Nat, I have really no idea what you are talking about.” the small woman said apologetically with shocked eyes. 

“Really? And where are my blood red, sparkling high heels with the rhinestones?” Natasha asked and looked at Wanda, Sharon and Pepper, but no one had an idea.

The shoes had disappeared in a magical way…

**

“Alright, Natasha! I know you want to get it back to me because of your shoes, but that’s not funny! Where is my coat?” Wanda screamed through the hallway, but like the day before with the high heels, no one had an idea where the things would be. 

The coat was never be found… 

**

Bucky was always neatly with the few things he had. Mostly, with his journals. They were the only things he had where he noted everything he could remember. All his journals had their place, in a drawer in his nightstand. That was the reason why Bucky became nervous as he couldn’t find his journals where they should be. 

Bucky was running through all the hallways and nearly through all rooms to search for his journals. At the end, Bucky had found them in the kitchen near the stove. He frowned as he had found them because he was sure that he had never took them out of his room.

Something sparkling was gluing at them… 

**

Vision was the next one, who searched something. He was missing one of his cooking books he had got of Wanda as a present to Christmas. He was searching everywhere for this book and never found it.

Two days later, Natasha found the book underneath a flower pot on the balcony and it smelled slightly like vanilla. 

Slowly but surely, everyone in the Stark Tower was missing something or found their things on places they shouldn’t be. 

It was odd and everyone had the feeling someone or something was playing tricks on them. 

**

The last incident, which let Tony finally do something, was as he was searching for some of his lab instruments and Bucky had found them in his toolbox for his bike. 

That was the last drop Tony had needed. Mostly, because everyone insisted that something had to happen because of this thief or trickster... 

***

The next day, Pepper was missing one of her shiny scarfs, Tony watched the security videos for any evidence who this mysterious thief could be. All the odd things started after Loki and Thor had left the tower again, so he was forced to look through video recordings of several days and myriads of hours. 

Tony started the footage and drank coffee after coffee, but he couldn’t find anything, mostly nothing that was fitting to the actions of the thief. 

Tony stopped the material one time as he saw how Bucky was drinking Sam’s orange juice and placed the empty bottle back into the fridge with a bold grin. Obviously, that was nothing caused by a thief, just a normal prank between Bucky and Sam. Tony laughed and shook his head with amusement. 

Tony watched hour after hour and dropped off from time to time and then something caught his attention and Tony was fully awake within one second. He stopped the video, rewind the footage and pressed play again. 

Something like digital flickering made the video incognizable and Tony frowned. 

“Friday, what’s wrong with the material? Are the security cameras flawed?” Tony asked into the air. 

“No, boss. The cameras are working perfectly.” Friday said and Tony frowned again. 

The problem was, that Tony couldn’t see what was going on, on the footage. He could see that the timecode said it would be night, some kind of light was coming from the spot where the mirror was hanging and something came out of the mirror?

That wasn’t possible. Nothing came out a mirror. A mirror was just a thin layer of glass, glued on wood or something like that. There was not enough space that something could leave the mirror. 

But nevertheless, Tony stopped the footage and watched a person like shadow leaving the mirror. Tony watched this shadow for hours and tried to figure out what that something could be, but even with all his technology, Tony wasn’t able to get a clear image of this shadow. 

Tony knew what he had to do. 

He had to stand guard to catch, whoever it was, in the act.

***

A word and a blow, and Tony spent the day with preparations for the night. He didn’t have said anything to the others for the impossible possibility that he was just … crazy after all the freaking stuff he had experienced in his life. 

The night came and he hid himself behind the couch with a perfect look at the mirror through the reflection of a glass door in front of him. Tony was sitting in his secret spot for four hours before something happened. He heard a sound, stopped to breath and waited. Tony looked carefully around the edge of the couch but the mirror was still dark and nothing came out of it. As he crawled to the other side of the couch, Tony had a perfect view into the kitchen and he needed to place a hand over his mouth to prevent the giggling coming to the surface. 

Bucky was again silently walking into the kitchen and drank the orange juice of Sam. Tony could imagine what would happen the next day and shook his head. 

After Bucky was gone, it was silent again and Tony waited for the mirror to come to life. Tony leaned with his back against the back of the couch and tried his best not to fall asleep and then happened that, what he was waiting for. 

A dim, but magical looking light was illuminating the living room and Tony was awake within a snap. He crawled to the edge, looked around and his eyes grew big by the sight in front of him. 

A human head was poking out of the glowing surface of the mirror, looked right and left and then the rest of the person stepped finally completely out of the mirror, the light disappeared, the patterns on the frame darkened again. They were glowing like a bright fire and now they were dark again. Tony focused on the person and looked closely and his eyes became even bigger. 

A small, trim and gracile person was entering the living room. It was a beautiful, young woman who was walking with feather-light steps and barefoot over the parquet as if she would dance. She was beautiful as the sun and her whole aura seemed to glow even in the dark. 

The small woman walked through the dark room, which was just illuminated by the light of the moon and she was dancing through the light with an angel like giggle which was echoing through the room and sounded childlike without to sound too loud or too high. 

Tony was like under a spell as the woman was walking over to the bookshelf and looked innocent over the books with her hands folded behind her back. Her long Y/H/C was floating over her back in thick waves and was glowing somehow colorful. 

The young woman walked over to the balcony with a book in her small hands and placed the book without a second look somewhere on the couch and Tony was sure he would find this book lying on the couch in the next morning. 

But as the woman passed Tony unnoticed, Tony noticed something more than that she was just stunning beautiful, she smelled like vanilla and like something sweet, as well. Tony crawled nearer to the end of the couch and after the woman and noticed something sparkling on the ground. Tony slid his index finger over the parquet and looked at his fingertip. 

There was something sparkling on his fingertip. It was sparkling bright and clear in different colors and looked like a powder. 

Was she dispersing this stuff?

Tony needed a few answers and stood slowly up from the place behind the couch. He tried to find a way without to startle the woman but there was no way, so he coughed slightly to catch her attention. 

The woman turned around with huge eyes and looked directly into Tony’s eyes and Tony was speechless with an open mouth as he saw the eyes of the small woman. They were bright and sparkling like diamonds in different shades of colors and he could see all the colors of a rainbow in the big eyes of the woman. 

“W-who are you?” Tony asked whispering and in awe and the woman in front of him stepped curious closer to him. She was completely without fear, but Tony could see that this woman wouldn’t have to fear anything. No one could ever be cruel enough to hurt this beautiful creature. 

“My name is Y/N in your language. It’s easier for you to spell my name.” you said with a low voice and a curious smile on your lips which made Tony again speechless, so he had to swallow thickly and he shook his head to get a clear mind. 

You passed him and walked again silently through the living room and Tony followed you with his eyes. 

“I-I’m Tony. What are you doing here? Where are you coming from?” Tony asked you as he walked slowly after you. You turned around with a smile and tilted your head adorable. But in the next second something changed. Your eyes became sad and you dragged your eyes to the ground to avoid Tony’s glance. Tony closed up to you and had the urgent desire to touch you so he grabbed your hand. 

Your skin was soft, warm and sparkling, too as Tony looked down at your pale skin. You looked from Tony’s masculine hand up into Tony’s eyes and you saw an encouraging smile which soothed you so you took a deep breath before you started to speak again. 

“Please, don’t send me away. I-I don’t know where else I shall go.” you whispered and your voice was barely a whisper. Tears were edging in your eyes and Tony sucked in a breath about the sadness in your eyes and voice. He laid an arm around your shoulders and pulled you into his side even when his clothes were slightly glittering after that move. With you in his arm and pressing against his side, he walked with you over to the couch to sit down. 

“Why don’t you tell me everything Y/N and I will see what I can do for you.” Tony said calming and was surprised about himself. You blinked with your eyes to get the tears out of your eyes and smiled about the kindness. You felt brave enough to talk with him. 

“I think you would call me a pixie in your language. I’m coming from Alfheim, the land of the light elves.” you started and Tony nodded slowly as he understood. 

“Loki told us, the mirror would be a gift of the light elves. So, I guess, you are a light elve and living in...the mirror?” Tony asked slowly. 

“Not exactly. I’m not one of the light elves but something like that. I fear that I’m the last one of my race.” you said slowly and the sadness was back in your voice again. Tony placed his own hand on top of yours and you smiled about it. 

“What happened, y/n?” Tony asked kindly again. 

“There was a cruel war between two kings of elves. It was more than just a short war, it was more a slaughtering. The soldiers came in the night, murdered men, women and children before they marched on to the next village.” you stuttered by the memory and tears were again stinging in your eyes. 

“And that happened to you? Is that the reason why you don’t know where you should go?” Tony asked and you nodded as diamond like tears were running down your cheeks. 

Even your tears were pure and Tony let his eyes roaming over your appearance once again. Only then, Tony noticed your old, worn out and destroyed clothes and his heart was aching by the sight of you. Your angelic voice dragged Tony out of his thoughts. 

“The soldiers of the elven king came into my village one night and killed my parents and my little brother. I could run away and was running all night and day. As I was totally exhausted, I found myself in the land of the light elves. I sneaked into the castle but I knew I couldn't stay there so I hid in a room to be safe just for a while and to find a way out of my misery. Voices on the hallway were scaring me but there was no way out of the room. There was just a huge mirror.” you said slowly and gnawed on your lower lip while Tony was listening patiently. 

He looked quickly to the mirror and all the small puzzle pieces in his mind, were putting slowly together by themself. 

“So you went into the mirror?” Tony asked curious. That must be a kind of magic, but you were from another place, you were a dixie, so magic could be something normal to you. 

“Yes. I used my magical abilities and jumped into the mirror in the last second before the door opened, but it wasn’t my best idea.” you said and your voice got quiet again. 

“Why? What happened?” Tony asked and was curious how you landed in Loki hands, at the end. You took a deep breath and looked Tony in the eyes. 

“I could see through the mirror what was going on outside. The elf, which entered the room, couldn't see me, but her company could and he was straight looking in my eyes with an evil smirk. I must be looking fearfully because he stayed silent and just winked at me. After a few minutes, the man took the mirror with him and me too.” 

“Was that Loki? I mean the man on the other side of the mirror? The non-elf?” Tony asked and waited as you nodded. 

“Yes, it was Loki. He got the mirror as a payment but I was surprised that he never said a word about me. He stayed silent until we were in his room in Asgard. ‘You can come out, now.’, he said and I did what he required because I was scared he could come into the mirror to get me out of it. He could see me even the elf couldn’t see me. I didn’t want to know what else he was able to do.” you said and made another break to take a deep breath. 

Tony’s thoughts were running, he had many questions but now, just one mattered to him and his eyes darkened by the thought what he wanted to ask.

“Did he have hurt you, y/n?” Tony asked with a low and deep voice. He was still searching for a reason to fight against Loki once more.

“Who? Loki? Oh no! No, of course not. He was totally lovely towards me. He was nice but the asgardians are very … headstrong when it comes to their land and people. Loki knew that I couldn’t stay in Asgard and he tried to find a way to help me somehow. He told me many stories about the earth and about your people. The more he told me, the more I wanted to this place and Loki made a plan. And well, now here I am.” you closed your little speech and looked insecure at Tony who just nodded and processed what you had said. 

***

Tony called everyone, well, he ordered Friday to wake everyone up. He knew it was in the middle of the night and Pepper, for example, wouldn’t be pleased, but this was a special situation. 

Ten minutes later, everyone stumbled still half-asleep into the living room. 

“Tony, what is so important that it can’t wait ‘till tomorrow?” Steve said accompanied with a huge yawn. Tony stepped aside and you looked insecure at everyone. They were all taller than you and you had seen how they were sometimes talking to each other as you had watched them through the mirror.

“Team meet y/n, a pixie. Y/n meet my sleepy teammates.” Tony said and slowly but surely everyone woke completely up and looked dumbfounded at you with big, huge eyes. 

Another ten minutes later, Tony had summarized your story and now, everyone was silent and looking at you. You fiddled insecure with your fingers and looked at the ground. You hoped desperate you could stay. It was the truth that you didn’t know where you should go then. 

A shadow on the ground and towering over you dragged you out of your mind and you looked up into soft looking, blue eyes. 

“You have no home anymore, right?” the blonde, tall man called Steve said and you shook your head slowly. Sparkling glitter was falling from your hair as you did it. 

“I’m sorry, no.” you said sadly and locked your eyes with the tall man. Steve stepped closer and laid his arm carefully around your small shoulders to bring you close. 

And now, Tony had an idea what one of your abilities was. Everyone around you was happy when you were happy. Everyone wanted you to be just happy. 

“Then I would say you have a new home. Welcome.” Steve said with a kindly, soft smile and your bright colorful eyes were sparkling again. 

***

Everyone had agreed, of course. There was no discussion. The women in the tower loved you the second they had seen you and, even if Tony would have tried to fight against them, the women and the other men wouldn’t allow to send you away again. 

To make it comfortable as possible for you, Tony gave you your own floor in the Stark Tower and called it your own kingdom. You could do whatever you wanted in your floor and you did what you wanted. 

After a short while, and with some help of Tony of course, the rooms were really your own kingdom and everything was like you liked it the most. Colorful walls, fountains, waterfalls and waterways was constructed in every room and in every hallway. You always had the windows open and many small, colorful birds were flying around. Many green plants and bright flowers were growing everywhere and no one knew how you did it. 

That was a part of your magic and of your nature. All male Avengers were avoiding your floor, not because of you, more because of the glitter you were still spreading and the vanilla and sweet smell. Both got less the longer you stayed on earth but even after months, you dragged the beautiful sparkling glitter behind you with each step and your sweet scent clouded the minds of all Avenger boys. 

Bucky found your glitter in his bionic arm, whenever you were falling asleep lying on him as Bucky as your own personal teddy bear. 

Tony found your glitter in his Iron Man suits and spread in his lab even if he never let you in. 

Steve found your glitter glued at his shield which was funny whenever he had to fight against someone. Funny because whenever he hit a man with his shield, your glitter was glued at the skin of this man. 

Wanda, Natasha, Sharon and Pepper didn’t care much about your glitter, they always dragged you out of the tower to go on shopping trips and had girls days with you. 

Of course, you always choose clothes and accessories which were sparkling, glittering and coated with rhinestone. As you had enough trust to everyone, you gave Natasha her high heels back, Pepper her scarf and Wanda her coat, but neither of them were mad at you. It was still the same, you were just too pure and too kindly and everyone wanted you just to be happy. 

***

Everything was normal. No disappearing things anymore. Alright, Sam’s orange juice was still disappearing miraculously and no one knew why. 

Sometimes you were still walking around and hid things in odd places. On this occasions, different screams who were calling your name could be heard in the whole Stark Tower and as the only response, everyone could hear your beautiful, childlike giggle echoing through the tower. 

But beside that, everything was normal again. 

Tony was in his lab, worked on something really tiny and was fully concentrated until the light got dimmed. 

“Dum-E! Don’t play with the light! How many times I have to tell you that?” Tony screamed as it got darker and darker in his lab and he looked slowly up. 

“Boss, that isn’t Dum-E’s fault. The asga-” Friday started but Tony interrupted her. 

“No! Don’t say it!” Tony whispered and ran out of his lab as the first lightning was illuminating his lab. 

Tony was running as fast as possible but he was too slowly and Thor and Loki were already landing. Tony’s stone plates were again destroyed and he ran a hand frustrated over his face. 

Everyone was in the living room to greet the two gods and were talking all at the same time. 

“You! And you!” Tony said and pointed at Thor and Loki as he walked slowly over to them. The smile on Thor’s lips faltered as he saw Tony’s angry face. 

“Nothing bad will happen, huh? You don’t want to cause any trouble, huh? You watch over him Argus-eyed? I’m not surprised about Loki, but you, Thor?” Tony said reproachfully and eyed both gods. 

Thor wanted to say something, he wasn’t sure what Tony was talking about, but a squealing sound behind everyone stopped everyone from just everything. 

“Loki!” your angelic like voice sounded melodical through the hallway as you ran down to the group with a certain aim. Everyone looked at you, even when they already knew about your connection with Loki, they were still amazed and fascinated about your light mood and how it was possible that Loki was kindly enough to help you in such a way or that he would help you, general. 

You ran down the hallway and threw yourself against Loki, with your arms snaked tightly around his neck, who caught you easily and picked you up from the ground as he snaked his strong arms around your waist. 

“I’m very happy to see you again, my sweetheart. I’m glad to see you so happy. Obviously, earth is the right thing for you.” Loki said with a huge smile plastered on his lips. The girls were smiling about the heart melting scene in front of them and even the men were stupidly smiling to see you in such a happy state. Only Tony was running a hand over his face and shook his head. 

“Yeah, it’s nice to see how happy all of you are, but can we talk about the lie Loki told us?” Tony tried but got stopped by Pepper who laid her hand calming on the billionaire’s shoulder. 

“Calm down, Tony. Everything is good.” she said and looked smiling at Loki and you. Loki placed you back on the ground but hold you tugged tightly to his body and smiled fondly down at you. He was already coated in glitter, from his hair to his toes, but he didn’t care much about it, he was already used to it. 

“Come on, Loki. I want to show you my own floor. It’s my own kingdom.” you said over-excited and dragged Loki behind you who was laughing loudly by your eagerness. 

“Slowly sweetheart. I promised you something, remember?” Loki said conspiratorially and winked at you. He laid his huge, lean hands on your face and slid his slender fingers into your hair to gain your whole attention and looked you deep into your colorful, sparkling eyes. 

You looked up at the tall God of Mischief and nodded slowly as you gnawed on your lower lip. Loki could feel how you became jittery and excited because you knew what Loki wanted to say.

“Did that mean you have found a way?” you asked over-excited and it seemed as if your whole body was sparkling and lighting up even more as if you would be a mood-ring. Your smile grew bigger and bigger as Loki was slowly nodding. 

“Yes, I did.” 

“What does that mean? You found a way, Loki? A way for what?” Tony asked suspicious but Loki wasn’t listening. He was just focused on you like he always was since he knew you. 

“When can you start?” you asked.

“Hello guys. Are you listening to me?” Tony asked again and stepped closer to the two of you. 

“I want to start right now.” Loki said and you dragged him over to the mirror which caused Tony’s eyes to grow even bigger in confusion and Loki started to laugh again. 

“With what do you want to start now? Loki?” Tony asked erratic and walked behind the two of you but he was too slowly. 

Loki laid his hand on the surface of the glass, which was still glowing in different shades of colors, and green sparkles were leaving his fingertips. The green, magical sparkles were swamping the surface and completely spread over it as Tony reached the side of the mirror.

“Loki what are you doing?” Tony asked and everyone else walked over, too, but they were smiling unlike Tony. 

Loki turned over to you with a huge, broad smirk and you squealed, giggled and jumped up and down like a little girl. You stepped closer to the mirror and after one second, you stepped through the glass. All Avengers were sucking in a breath at the same time as they saw you disappearing in the mirror, but before they could say anything you were back in the Stark Tower.

“Loki, what have you done?” Thor asked booming and Loki looked devilish smirking at his brother. 

“It’s a permanently door to Asgard.” Loki said proud and you jumped up and down and over to Loki to throw yourself again around his neck. Loki laughed, tugged you closer to his body with one arm and snuggled his nose into your hair, even if he knew he would regret it with all the glitter. 

“What? Noooo…” Tony said slowly shocked because he fully understood what that meant. Nocturnal, unannounced visits of the God of Mischief in his Stark Tower…

Tony was in shock but everyone else around him seemed to be amazed about the new feature of the mirror and Tony had to stay silent by the look he got from Pepper. 

Seemingly, nothing would be ever normal since the mirror had arrived the Stark Tower… 

And they all lived happily ever after…. everyone, except Tony…


End file.
